Facts and Current Trends: CTE in America's Schools
CTE in American Schools University of Phoenix Cynthia Ottaviano 2/18/19 Milagros Marchese ' ' CTE Delivery System https://cte.careertech.org/sites/default/files/CTE_DeliverySystems_2018.pdf Career and Technical Education (CTE) is a great asset to the educational system in America. It offers students and adults a skill-building education that can be used directly out of high school or to enhance postsecondary schooling. There are many different avenues the CTE system can deliver education across the nation. I am currently a instructor at an technical high school that offers many trade or career options, rigorous academics and early college credit. Our students are from four towns in our state. The local public high school offers CTE as elective classes. CTE can be offered in “community and technical colleges”, “area technical centers”, “career academies” and “pre-apprenticeship/youth apprenticeship” (AdvanceCTE, 2019, p.1-2). ' ' Career Clusters and Career Pathways https://www.careertech.org/career-clusters CTE system across the nation offers students so many career choices. Students and adults alike have many different career options to fulfil their high school and postsecondary schooling. According to Advance CTE (2019) are 16 Career Clusters in the National Career Clusters Framework, representing more than 79 Career pathways…” (p.1). Depending on the career cluster you choose, can lead you to a new career in that field. For example if you want “Agriculture, Food & Natural Resources Career Cluster” ( Advance CTE, 2019, p.1), you could choose “Agribusiness Systems Career Pathway” or “Animal Systems Career Pathway” (AdvanceCTE, 2019, p. 1). There are subsets available to each career you choose. ' ' Programs of Study https://cte.careertech.org/sites/default/files/CTE_Programs_of_Study_2018.pdf CTE systems across the nation offer so many great career options for secondary and postsecondary students and adults. To obtain a secondary or postsecondary certificate or degree, Program of study makes sure that students have “a framework for bridging academic and technical instruction in a sequenced pathway that expands, rather than limits, opportunities for today’s learners” (Advance CTE, 2019, p. 1). The concept was created in the 2006 reauthoriation of the Carl D. Perkins Career and Technical Education Act. CTE systems pride themselves on offering students a well-rounded academic/technical education that promotes career and college readiness. ' ' Common Career Technical Core https://cte.careertech.org/sites/default/files/CCTC_Standards_Formatted_2014.pdf Many school systems want to make sure students demonstrate the ability to have a successful career or college experience after high school. That is why several states created the Common Career Technical Core (CCTC). Just having students take academics and trades related classes is not enough to ensure students are ready for the workforce or college studies. The CCTC is “a set of standards for each of the 16 Career Clusters and their corresponding Career Pathways that define what students should know and be able to do after completing instruction in a program of study…” (AdvanceCTE, 2013-2014, p. 1). Included in the CCTC are “12 statements that address the knowledge, skills and dispositions that are important to becoming career ready”(AdvanceCTE, 2013-2014,p.1). These statements are called Career Ready Practices. The CTE system strives to create an educational system that sets students on a successful path. ' ' References Advance CTE: State Leaders Connecting Learning to Work. (2019). Career Clusters. Retrieved from https://www.careertech.org/career-clusters Advance CTE: State Leaders Connecting Learning to Work. (2019). CTE Delivery System. Retrieved from https://cte.careertech.org/sites/default/files/CTE_DeliverySystems_2018.pdf Advance CTE: State Leaders Connecting Learning to Work. (2019). CTE and Programs of '' ''Study. Retrieved from https://cte.careertech.org/sites/default/files/CTE_Programs_of_Study_2018.pdf Advance CTE: State Leaders Connecting Learning to Work. (2013-2014). Introduction to The '' Common Career Technical Core''. Retrieved from https://cte.careertech.org/sites/default/files/CCTC_Standards_Formatted_2014.pdf